Stories: Invasion in Foodland
Story written by Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Kernely is worried when Opposite Blast and his allies attack Foodland, attempting to take over the place for their own plans. However, with several members of the gang gone for a visit to Equestria, defeating these villains may be tougher than before. In the most desperate moments, the gang encounters yet another superpowered being. Will this new being be the key to their victory, or will the gang face a terrible defeat? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica Foster (NEW) *Opposite Blast *Electra *Blade *Scorch *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Coconut Crab *Gary Guppy Story One day in Echo Creek, a few members of the Locked Room Gang were hanging out together. However, they were bored, and there wasn't anything too interesting to do in Echo Creek today. Kernely then had an idea. *'Kernely:' Say, anyone wanna go to Foodland? *'Richard:' Yes. *'Torchy:' I'm in! *'Pealy:' I'd like to! *'Jay:' I guess. *'Blovy:' Of course! *'Kernely:' Dunno who's coming else so far. *'Blast: '''I'll come along! *'Alice: Us too. *'Tommy: '''Yeah, it'll be fun. ''Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy come while the gang was planning their visit to Foodland. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Captain Red Shell has gone with Red Fork and Blue Ocean to Equestria to establish a diplomatic alliance between Equestria and The Crab Empire. But he told me to come along to make sure you are all safe. * '''Gary Guppy: '''So, what are we waiting for? Let's have a BLAST! *'Richard: But, hmmm... Where's Boulder? At that moment, Boulder arrived. *'Boulder: '''Present. *'Blast: Well, let's go! *'''Kernely: If we have to travel there, we better take the Butterhawk! The gang takes the Butterhawk, and uses it to fly all the way to Foodland. *'Kernely:' I'm not sure if some villain will attack, but it's all okay! I'm strong in battles. *'Coconut Crab: '''Captain Red Shell also asked me to act as a guard, Miss Kernely. If a villain were to attack Foodland, I'd make sure you won't get harmed. *'Blast: Ok, anyway... However, when the gang is getting close to Foodland, they realize Foodland is under attack. Buildings are on fire, candy trees are being cut down, vehicles are being tossed around, and citizens are running around in fear. *'''Kernely: Yikes! As a princess there, I will have to defend the city! When they make it, they soon see Opposite Blast and his team. *'Richard:' You again?! *'Opposite Blast: '''Hey, look guys! It looks like the Locked Room Losers came to join our party! *'Blast: You gusy are attacking Foodland!? Why? *'Opposite Blast: '''We don't have to tell you anything! *'Electra: 'Now scram or surrender. You're not beating us this time! *'Coconut Crab: 'They look prett yintimidating... pull yourself together soldier! We must defend Princess Kernely's city! *'Kernely: First, it was Jacqueline, now it's Opposite Blast and his team! *lobs flaming butter at the villains* *'Electra: '''You're not going to stop us! *''creates an electric forcefield protecting her team* *'Scorch: '''Time to burn the trash! ''Scorch shoots powerful fire blasts at Kernely, delivering massive damage on her. Some of her kernels even turned into popcorn because of the powerful fire blasts. *'Kernely:' Argh!!! I wish if Blue Ocean was here... *gets an idea* Boulder! Go get Blade! *'Boulder: '''Got it! Rock beats scissors! ''Boulder runs towards Blade. * Blade: 'Aah! ''Blade runs from Boulder, while Boulder chases him and throws boulders at him. Scorch continues to shoot fire blasts at Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Kernely! ''Coconut Crab grabs a rock that resembles a shield, and stands in front of Kernely, using the shield-shaped rock to block the fire blasts from reaching Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '''My mission is to keep you safe, your highness. *'Kernely: Yes, thank you! *lobs more flaming butter at the villains* Richard throws icy daggers at the villains. Torchy shoots fireballs (especially at Scorch), Blovy slaps and kicks Opposite Blast, Pealy shoots peanuts at Blade and Jay rolls into the villains, one-by-one. *'Richard:' Take that! *'Scorch: '''Fire! ''The fireballs do nothing to Scorch, since he is immune to fire attacks. He uses his fire blasts to melt Richard's icy daggers before they impact on anything. Opposite Blast easily overpowers Blovy by attacking much stronger and faster. Blade uses his cutting blades to block Pealy's peanuts, and injure Jay. Blast tries to help Blovy fight Opposite Blast, but the latter easily overpowers both of them at once. The villains are actually having the lead in this battle.Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!